Amo
by Betzacosta
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. La guerra se prolonga y Hermione es capturada y violada, en lo que parece ser un ritual público de violación, por su viejo enemigo Draco Malfoy. Pero... ¿por qué él se corta su mano y declara a los demás que ella era virgen? OS


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, nada de ésta historia me pertenece.

Hola, ¿cómo están? Pues les traigo esta historia que no me pertenece, es de **AkashaTheKitty**, y su nombre original es: _**Master.**_ Yo solo me encargué de traducirla y traérselas por acá porque me encantó cuando la leí y agradezco a la autora por haberme dado el permiso para hacerlo. Quien la quiera leer en su idioma original puede pasar por mis favoritos y allí la pueden encontrar. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

Bueno la autora hizo unas cuantas notas de autor pero yo solo pondré las principales advertencias: Puede ser un poco OoC. Hay que asumir que los personajes, principalmente Draco y Hermione son adultos, tal vez veinte años, y la guerra ha continuado. Hay sexo no consensual, lo cual también es conocido como violación. Unas cuantas escenas fuertes, para la opinión de la autora, aunque eso es según cada quien.

* * *

><p>Hermione luchaba contra sus ataduras -. ¡No, por favor! – Rogó, haciendo que las figuras con capas negras rieran. Los Mortífagos la llevaron a su destino. Las últimas semanas habían sido un infierno. Todos ellos habían peleado lo mejor que habían podido. Hermione había sido capturada, pero no tenía idea de lo qué le sucedió a sus amigos. No sabía quién vivía y quién había muerto.<p>

_Por favor haz que ellos estén bien._

En este momento, sin embargo, para su vergüenza, su preocupación más grande era lo que le estaba pasando a _ella_. Había pensado, hasta ahora, que esta era una guerra donde no había prisioneros, sin embargo allí estaba ella. Se tropezó y gritó cuando fue jalada brutalmente para levantarse. Todos los otros prisioneros que había visto también eran mujeres, pero asumió que eso era porque los estaban manteniendo separados. Hasta los momentos, habían ocho mujeres, ninguna de las otras conocidas de Hermione, y compartían una recamara minúscula, fría y desierta.

Ésta era la primera vez desde que había sido capturada que le habían permitido salir de ese cuarto y aunque se sentía bien mover sus piernas de nuevo por fin, ser maltratada por dos Mortífagos era aterrador. No le hacía sentir nada mejor que ellos se la comieran con sus ojos lascivos. Le habían quitado toda su ropa y las túnicas que le habían dado tenían un escote muy bajo y habían sido cortadas para revelar sus piernas. Si eso no fuera suficientemente malo también estaban gastadas y muy apretadas y no le habían dado ningún tipo de ropa interior.

_Ellos van a violarme y matarme._

Ella se estremeció y trató de luchar contra sus lágrimas. Ella no _sabía_ si ellos lo harían. Tal vez ellos simplemente la querían para… para… su mente no tenía ninguna sugerencia. Bien, no sobreviviría esa noche, pero tendría su cabeza en alto y ¡ellos no obtendrían la satisfacción de quebrarla! Tropezó de nuevo, jadeó cuando su piel se rompió y su dedo empezó a sangrar.

Mantener su cabeza en alto era algo más fácil de decir que de hacer.

Ellos entraron a un gran cuarto lleno de gente. Hasta lo que Hermione podía decir, todos eran Mortífagos, cada uno de ellos. Se estremeció. Ellos estaban comiendo, bebiendo, y gritando su alegría. Miró alrededor. Lord Voldemort no estaba allí. Un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda.

_Por favor no permitas que mi falta de impo__rtancia sea porque Harry ya esté muerto._

Ella sollozó, siendo incapaz de contener sus lágrimas. Los dos hombres la empujaron y arrastraron salvajemente hasta la mitad del cuarto donde había una mesa vacía. Las mesas que los Mortífagos ocupaban estaban alrededor formando una herradura rodeando la mesa vacía. Tantos Mortífagos…

Ellos llegaron a la mesa y fue forzada a colocarse allí sobre su espalda y a mantenerse fija, con sus caderas en el borde. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras ella peleaba una batalla inútil contra sus ataduras, provocando carcajadas. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy real. Ella no quería estar allí, quería ir a casa. Quería ser una niña sostenida en los brazos de su madre de nuevo.

Ellos parecían estar en una especie de discusión y después un hombre alto de cabello oscuro hizo un decreto y todo estuvo arreglado. Él debía ser el líder en el caso de ausencia de Voldemort. O quizás fuera más sencillo, él simplemente era el anfitrión. Ella no tenía idea dónde se encontraba esa casa o a quién pertenecía; francamente había estado demasiado asustada para que le interesara.

Alguien dio un paso hacia adelante. Un hombre joven, rubio… no, no podía ser _él_. Hermione lo miró mientras se acercaba, su porte calmado y frio y sus ojos desapasionados. Draco Malfoy. La guerra lo había cambiado, ¿pero no los había cambiado a todos? Sin duda él no podría hacer esto. Ellos habían ido a la escuela juntos y aunque su relación había sido una de, bueno, odio, él nunca se había vuelto agresivo físicamente con ella o con nadie más según su conocimiento. Él estaba _aquí_. Él era un Mortifago. ¿Cómo sabría ella lo que él era capaz de hacer?

-Por favor… no… - ella le rogó, pero sus palabras no tuvieron efecto. Él sacó un cuchillo de plata ornamentado y lo colocó a su lado, mirándola por un segundo. En todo su alrededor estaban abucheando, riéndose y en un alboroto en general. ¿Él iba a cortarla? Sintiendo pánico, lo intentó de nuevo -. ¡Por favor!

Él se acercó más a ella, mirándola, su expresión nunca cambiaba -. Soy yo -, dijo fríamente -, o ellos -. Él hizo un gesto vago con el cuchillo hacia un lado. Ella siguió el movimiento, viendo las caras avariciosas y crueles de los espectadores. Ella parpadeó -. Me lo imaginaba - dijo. Él forzó sus rodillas para que se separaran y su estómago se removió por miedo. No podía creer que él le fuera a hacer eso. Otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos.

Él se acomodó y después acarició su mejilla con su cuchillo. Ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Se inclinó para susurrarle en su oído -. ¿Eres virgen, Granger? - Ella negó con la cabeza vigorosamente, agradeciendo a Dios por ese pequeño favor -. ¿Alguna persona en este cuarto ya te ha tenido? - Preguntó entonces. Ella negó su cabeza de nuevo. Aparentemente satisfecho, él apartó su cuchillo con un pequeño movimiento en su mano y colocó su palma donde su muslo se unía con su ingle forzándole a abrirse más a pesar de que estaba peleando contra él y con una embestida estaba dentro de ella.

Hermione gritó. No era que la intrusión haya dolido tanto físicamente. Dolió un poco, sí, pero era su alma la que había sido destrozada en dos. En ese momento no odiaba a nadie más de lo que odiaba al hombre que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo, forzando su carne rígida dentro de ella.

Los ojos de él estaban cerrados y su cara estaba volteada ligeramente lejos de ella -. Por todos los medios sigue gritando si quieres que ellos lo disfruten -, dijo suavemente. Ella se mordió su labio desafiante y trató de desconectarse a sí misma de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero los ruidos y las sensaciones no bienvenidas de sus movimientos la traían de vuelta al presente. En todo caso, era él quien parecía estar distante. Todavía se veía calmado y desapasionado, pero sus ojos se mantenían firmemente cerrados y mientras ellos estaban realmente e indudablemente copulando él no la tocaba de ninguna forma. Ella rezó para que se acabara rápido.

Ella obtuvo su deseo. No pasaron muchos segundos para que él se tensara y temblara y pudo sentir las mojadas pulsaciones de su liberación. Él casi inmediatamente se alejó de ella, arreglando su ropa mientras sus compañeros Mortífagos se burlaban. Incluso Hermione tuvo que admitir que había sido vergonzosamente rápido. Suponía que a él de verdad le gustaba violar a chicas en frente de un cuarto lleno de gente.

-Ella era virgen -, dijo Malfoy, viéndose imperturbable y señalando sus muslos -. Pudieron haberme advertido. No estaba preparado para eso -. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, pero en el momento que subió su cabeza, pudo verlo también. Había una mancha de sangre en sus muslos. ¿Él había destrozado algo? ¿Por qué él estaba mintiendo? Lo miró esconder rápidamente una cortada bastante fea en su mano. Él no la miraba, no la había mirado desde antes que él… bloqueó ese pensamiento.

_¿Él se cortó su mano? ¿Y ahora está diciendo que yo era virgen? ¿Qué está pasando?_

-¡Déjame entrar en ella! – Otro hombre rubio le dijo al que estaba encargado con una sonrisa lasciva -. La romperé muy bien…

-Oh, claro, ¿y negarme la oportunidad de redimirme? – Se burló Malfoy -. Maravilloso, ahora todas las damas aquí piensan que soy un mal polvo -. Las pocas "damas" en el cuarto de verdad lo estaban mirando escépticas.

El hombre encargado echó su cabeza para atrás y soltó una carcajada -. Malfoy tiene un buen punto, Mosley. Tendrás que esperar a la próxima -. Le hizo un gesto al hombre que la llevó a ese sitio -. Retírala. No la necesitaremos hasta la próxima vez.

Supuso que tenía otro día de vida, entonces. Le golpeó como una piedra el hecho que ella de verdad estaba esperando que todo se hubiese acabado y se maldijo a sí misma por su debilidad egoísta. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte y vivir para que sus amigos le encontraran y le liberaran. Tenía que creer que ellos estaban vivos y bien. Sin embargo, estaba arrastrando sus pies derrotada mientras la sacaban de allí.

No solo logró sobrevivir otro día, sino otro, y otro, y otro… no se molestó en mantener la cuenta de los días así que no supo cuántos había pasado antes que la volvieran a llevar la próxima vez. Cuando finalmente fueron por ella se sentía extrañamente distante. Sabía lo que iba a pasar y difícilmente le importaba. Ellos podrían tener su cuerpo, pero eso era todo lo que iban a tener.

De nuevo fue Malfoy, como ella supuso que iba a ser. De nuevo había docenas de personas observando. Esta vez Malfoy no le habló antes de empezar. Era como si él apenas reconocía que ella estaba debajo de él. Había sido reducida a ser una vagina. No le importaba, él no había sido nada más que un pija de todas maneras. Ella observó el cielo hasta que hubo terminado, ignorando las lágrimas que insistían en rodar de sus ojos ocasionalmente. Ella casi se enfadó cuando él le susurró "Buena chica" justo antes de retirarse, pero entonces descubrió que no le importaba lo suficiente.

La gente estaba abucheando. No al desempeño de Malfoy, el cual lamentablemente fue más largo, pero a su falta de respuesta. Suponía que había perdido su valor de entretenimiento. Ella esperaba sentir alegría o miedo pero aún así solo había un entumecimiento teñido por la tristeza. No le importaba. El entumecimiento era seguro. El entumecimiento la llevaría hasta el otro lado cuando ellos usen el Avada Kedavra contra ella y quizás entonces ella pueda encontrarse con las personas que amaba.

El hombre de pelo oscuro hizo un gesto para que se la llevaran. Eso la sacó un poco de su estado desconectado. ¿Por qué ellos no la mataban? Sabía que ellos habían matado a las otras como ella cuando habían perdido su valor; de las siete mujeres con las que había compartido el cuarto, solo quedaban cuatro. Aún así el hombre solo la ignoró y se volteó a discutir algo con Malfoy.

Ella estaba segura que solo habían pasado horas cuando alguien vino a llevársela de nuevo. Esta vez era un solo hombre quien fue a buscarla y no pensaba que fuera un Mortifago, pero eso no lo hacía a él menos aterrador. Aturdida lo siguió. Tal vez había diferentes grupos para matar personas. Sin embargo, el edificio estaba tranquilo y mientras ella entraba al gran salón que había visto tanto de su humillación, encontró que estaba bastante diferente y casi vacío.

Solo el hombre de cabello oscuro y Malfoy estaban presentes. Ella empezó a temblar. ¿Estaba dando actuaciones privadas ahora, también? Observó al suelo, estimando lo lejos que podría llegar antes que ellos la mataran -. Ni siquiera lo pienses -, dijo Malfoy calmadamente.

Hermione dio un respingo, sin darse cuenta de que había sido tan evidente. Por supuesto que lo había sido. Estaba cansada, con frío y hambre, había sido violada unas pocas horas atrás por _él_ y si había algo todavía bueno en el mundo, ella no lo sabía. La bestia de pelo oscuro echó su cabeza para atrás y rió. Era una dura y cruel risa. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás y miró alrededor con ojos desorbitados. De verdad no había ninguna forma de escapar. Calmándose a sí misma, enderezó su espalda, levantó su barbilla y dijo en una voz casi valiente -, Hagan lo peor.

Malfoy solo la miró fríamente -. Siempre la Gryffindor -, reflexionó, sin moverse para hacer una u otra cosa.

El hombre de cabello oscuro hizo un desdeñoso movimiento con su mano -. Estoy seguro de que vas a salir de ella muy pronto. Conoce a tu nuevo amo, sangre sucia.

Hermione se sintió mareada mientras el impacto de esas palabras la golpeaba, su visión se volvió borrosa y ella tembló ligeramente. El cruel Mortifago se rió de nuevo y Malfoy le sonrió. Ella sintió como si fuera a vomitar y esa fue la última cosa que recordó antes que todo se volviera oscuro.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba afuera, flotando delante de Malfoy -. Ya era hora -, dijo -, no me gustaría cargarte para la aparición -. Él la dejó caer a sus pies y ella perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo. Él frunció el ceño como si ella lo hubiese hecho a propósito -. Deja de jugar, sangre sucia -, dijo, jalándola por su brazo para levantarla y en un movimiento fluido desapareciendo con ella.

Cuando aparecieron de nuevo, él la soltó tan repentinamente que ella tropezó, sus pies descalzos dolían sobre el piso. Ignorándola, empezó a caminar hacia la villa, obviamente esperando que lo siguiera. Considero rápidamente escapar, pero estaban en un campo abierto y se dio cuenta que no tenía otra opción que seguirlo. Así que lo hizo.

Ellos llegaron a la villa y ella lo siguió, era grande, lujosa y bastante… limpia. Hermione miró hacia sus pies sucios y sintió una alegría casi perversa en saber que iba a ensuciar sus suelos. Era una cosa tan insignificante en que concentrarse, considerando que aparentemente ahora era la esclava de Draco Malfoy. Pero era muchísimo mejor que pensar sobre lo que él querría de ella. Cerró sus ojos y tembló de nuevo.

Él la guió para un cuarto que parecía estar cerca a la cocina. Era un cuarto agradable. Tenía una cama verdadera con almohadas verdaderas y sabanas y el piso de verdad tenía alfombras, y había una verdadera lámpara en la mesa al lado de la cama… - Tú vivirás aquí -, le informó, y su corazón se hundió cuando se dio cuenta que la cama era tamaño queen. Probablemente se le exigirá _trabajar_ allí también. Apartó esos pensamientos. No había dormido en una cama por tanto tiempo que casi valía la pena. Casi.

La miró de arriba hacia abajo -. Baño -, dijo, con una ligera mirada de disgusto. Hermione casi se sonrojó pero lo miró desafiante a sus ojos (o lo hubiese hecho si él la hubiese seguido mirando). No era como si ella hubiese tenido _alguna_ posibilidad de un verdadero baño desde que fue capturada, todo lo que tuvo fue un _Fregotego_ antes de que fuera arrastrada y violada y de verdad no le había importado si les agradaba o no. Esperaba que no lo hiciera.

Él se volteó y salió del cuarto, abriendo una puerta a su derecha -. Aquí -. Ciertamente no gastó muchas palabras en ella, ¿verdad? Lo siguió a regañadientes y miró alrededor de él para ver un baño con una gran y agradable bañera. Sus ojos se agrandaron. ¿Una bañera _y _una cama? Recordaba vagamente un tiempo cuando esas comodidades no le habían impresionado. Eso era antes.

De nuevo, él empezó a alejarse, pero esta vez se detuvo como si por primera vez notara al elfo domestico que había aparecido a unos centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos se endurecieron pero aparte de eso no hubo ningún cambio en él -. Aliméntala -, le dijo al elfo -. Usa la fuerza si es necesario -. Y con eso se fue.

El elfo la miró con ojos grandes y redondeados -. Comeré -, le aseguró -. Me bañaré antes si no te molesta -. Lentamente caminó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Estaba vagamente consciente de que podría haberse comprado un poco de tiempo si hubiese rechazado bañarse, pero lo más probable es que él solo se tornara violento y además… añoraba tomar un baño.

Una hora después estaba limpia, alimentada y dormitando en su gran y cálida cama. Había revisado a través del armario de su nueva habitación y había encontrado más de esas desastrosas túnicas, sin embargo éstas eran nuevas, de mejor calidad y parecían ajustarle bien. También había encontrado libros, dos, probablemente olvidados por los ocupantes anteriores. Uno de ellos era acerca de la pesca y el otro era sobre la genealogía de los sangres pura. Ella prefirió el que trataba de pesca. La única cosa que le impedía quedarse dormida era el conocimiento que él probablemente regresaría esa noche a usarla. Ese pensamiento la aterrorizaba.

Sin embargo, él no fue, y eventualmente ella sí se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente Hermione no vio a Malfoy. Ni el siguiente. Ni el siguiente a ese. No sabía dónde estaba permitido que ella estuviera o lo que tenía que hacer, así que al principio se quedó encerrada en su cuarto. La comida le era llevada a ella, así que no tenía que ir a ningún sitio. Por supuesto que consideró escaparse, pero pronto descubrió que no podía. No era una posibilidad. No podía salir fuera de la puerta principal, suponía, sin la autorización de Malfoy. Y muy pronto también descubrió que no podía herirse a sí misma. De verdad no quería hacerlo; simplemente estaba viendo al cuchillo de carne, preguntándose, cuando de repente había empezado a quemarse su mano y dolía tanto que lo dejó caer.

Eventualmente se aventuro hasta la cocina para preguntar si podía ayudar con algo allí. Cualquier cosa que le mantuviera ocupada. Se sorprendió cuando encontró a otra esclava nacida de _muggles_ trabajando junto con los elfos. Su nombre era Elvira y aparentemente no fue comprada para el placer del _amo_. Su deber era mayormente mantener al _amo_ alejado de los elfos domésticos porque no podía soportar estar alrededor de ellos y requería la asistencia personal de humanos. Su estatus también era mostrado en sus túnicas simples que en realidad si cubrían su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no fuiste tú la que _atendió_ -, Hermione retorció un poco la palabra ya que tuvo dificultades en doblar su lengua para pronunciarla -, la otra noche, entonces? – Preguntó.

Elvira se veía ligeramente preocupada -. El amo había dicho que me fuera a la cama cuando hubiese terminado. No sabía… pero él no es cruel, no en comparación… estoy segura que mi castigo no será… - su voz se cortó y Hermione lamentó haberlo sacado a relucir. ¿Quién era él para castigar a alguien por hacer lo que le habían dicho, de todos modos? Oh, ella deseaba que él se cayera muerto en ese momento.

Para alejar a Elvira de esos pensamientos, Hermione empezó a hacer un esquema de división de trabajo. La planificación era lo suyo, incluso si _era_ un plan para su tiempo como esclava. Elvira no estaba muy interesada en compartir sus labores, pero al final Hermione la convenció que necesitaba hacer algo más o se volvería loca.

La noche siguiente ella le llevó la cena a Malfoy. Él estaba preocupado con el periódico, así que al principio no la observó. Sin embargo, cuando ella se inclinó para colocar su plato, él levantó la mirada, asombrado y preguntó bruscamente -, ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí? ¿Dónde está esa inservible chica, Elvira?

Hermione se enderezó, luchando contra su propio temperamento -. Elvira está ayudando en la cocina. Yo me estoy haciendo útil.

-Tú _tienes_ tus usos -, dijo, recuperando su calma y concentrándose en su plato -. Servir no es uno de ellos.

-¡Estoy aburrida! – Simplemente se le escapó y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que acababa de decir. No perdió la forma en cómo sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo y ella supo que se merecía lo que sea que fuera a pasar. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo miedo. Hubo una pausa.

-Entonces _tú_ ayudaras en la cocina -, dijo, de nuevo descartándola sobre su comida.

Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa -. No… puedo -, dijo titubeante -. Los elfos no me dejan.

Él lentamente regreso su atención hacia ella -. _¿Qué? _– Aparentemente no estaba acostumbrado a ser contradicho.

Ella se sonrojó pero decidió que él debería saberlo -. Traté ayer pero la carne quedó ensangrentada y quemada, los vegetales blandos y quemados, la salsa tenía grumos y arruiné una buena olla solo al calentar agua. Ellos tuvieron que empezar todo de nuevo.

-Entonces ellos no debieron permitir que lo hicieras sola.

-Solamente estaba vigilando todo por cinco minutos.

Él dejó caer su cubierto causando un sonido metálico -. _Cinco_… bien, haz lo que quieras, pero deja de hablar.

-Sí, amo -, las palabras salieron de algún sitio que ella no controlaba. Al momento que abrió su boca para expresar su molestia se dio cuenta que su palabra era su ley; no podía decir ni una palabra. En vez de eso, se retiro hacia una esquina como Elvira le había enseñado, para así poder anticipar sus necesidades.

Unos cuantos días después todos estaban bastante ocupados en la cocina, porque el _amo_ (Hermione estaba empezando a tener un tic nervioso cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra) sería el anfitrión. Quería simplemente ayudarlos, pero suponía que no estaba sirviendo de ninguna ayuda. Se ofreció para limpiar algo o algún sitio pero los elfos domésticos ya tenían eso cubierto con magia. Magia, oh cómo la extrañaba. En vez de eso ella tuvo el dudoso placer de vagar en su cuarto todo el día.

Era bien entrada la noche cuando Elvira entró a su cuarto. Al principio Hermione estaba alegre de ver a su nueva amiga, pero después se dio cuenta de la mirada de lástima que la otra chica trataba de ocultar -. El amo requiere tu presencia… -, dijo, mirando a otro lado.

_¿Qué es lo malo de eso?_

Después escuchó los ruidos de la fiesta y una gran cantidad de recuerdos desagradables la inundaron -. Oh. Ya veo… - de alguna forma había pensado que no volvería a pasar _así_ de nuevo. Tal vez él incluso planeaba pasearla alrededor ahora. El miedo helado rasguño sus entrañas al recordar esas caras lascivas y sádicas.

-Tienes que ir -, dijo Elvira -. Será peor sino lo haces -. Ni siquiera podía ver a Hermione, quien asintió y salió. Aliviada de que la otra mujer fuera a cumplir, Elvira se retiró a toda prisa. Hermione se sintió aturdida y su estómago se apretó incómodamente. Lentamente, ella fue.

-Te tomaste bastante tiempo, sangre sucia -, dijo Malfoy fríamente, cuando ella finalmente llegó allí. Estaba sentado en una silla en forma de trono en la cabeza de la mesa. Suponía que era el anfitrión de esas orgias asquerosas y que gobernaba temporalmente.

-Lo siento, amo -, dijo, sus ojos bajos, todo su ser paralizado por miedo -. No pensé que tendría necesidad de mí -. Por favor haz que termine rápidamente. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Hubo carcajadas y los ojos de Malfoy se entrecerraron por la furia -. ¡No te atrevas a pensar! – Se levantó y la empujó hasta que estuvo inclinada en la mesa sobre su espalda frente a él. Podía sentirlo removiendo los obstáculos que había entre ellos. Así que él iba a ser el primero. Ella cogió el mantel y cerró sus ojos.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y susurró - ¡Llora! – mientras empujaba rudamente dentro de ella. Lloró por el dolor y por la humillación, pero no botó ni una lágrima -. ¡Llora, maldita sea! -, ordenó mientras empujaba de nuevo. Ella negó con su cabeza y él agarró su cabello, tirándolo con fuerza hacia atrás, haciéndole gritar y finalmente hubo lágrimas en sus mejillas. Él la soltó y sollozando ella cayó hacia delante. Unos cuantos minutos después se le dijo que era libre para irse.

Ni siquiera la miró mientras la despedía; solo se sentó y tomó un sorbo de su vino. Hermione lo odio con todo su ser y juró que iba a matarlo, dolorosamente, así fuera la última cosa que haría.

No se le ocurrió sino hasta que estuvo de vuelta en su habitación que ninguna otra persona la había tocado. Eso fue un pequeño consuelo. Estaba adolorida entre sus piernas de formas que no había estado las otras veces, y su cuero cabelludo y cabeza estaban lastimados.

Y la humillación… ella había tenido que caminar hacia él con humildad, llamarlo amo, y sin ataduras permitir que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Por lo menos las otras veces había sido atada y escoltada por hombres gigantes que llevaban varitas. Esta vez había tenido que ir por sí misma como si tuviera una elección, aún sabiendo que en la realidad no la tenía.

Se enrolló en su cama y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.

La mañana siguiente cuando se despertó tenía la migraña de su vida y optó por quedarse en cama. ¿Cuál era la utilidad de levantarse de cualquier manera? ¿Para que pudiera soportar otro día de humillaciones y violaciones? No, él podría venir a golpearla, forzarla, matarla, lo que sea… pero ella no se iba a levantar.

Era bien entrada la tarde cuando hubo un toque suave en su puerta. No se sorprendió de ver a Elvira entrando. El _amo_ no tocaría y los elfos domésticos no le molestarían. Hermione reconoció vagamente su presencia cuando abrió las cortinas -. Deberías levantarte para que le lleves la comida al amo -, dijo Elvira con voz calmada.

Hermione simplemente miró a la mujer -. ¡Ni por el demonio! – Dijo con voz ronca de autocompasión y falta de uso -. No puedo simplemente ir hoy allí y…

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que _deberías_ hacer! Vamos, Hermione, ambas sabemos para que fuiste comprada y no puedes mostrar debilidad. No ahora. Además, no veo ninguna cicatriz obvia en ti, sobrevivirás.

Hermione estaba lívida. ¿Acaso esta mujer tenía _alguna_ idea de lo que estaba hablando? – Solo porque no hay ninguna cicatriz que _tú_ puedas ver -, escupió -, ¡no significa que estoy bien y súper y pueda seguir con mi camino feliz!

-Lo sé -, Elvira dijo suavemente -. Mira… sé cómo te sientes.

-No, no lo sabes.

-Sí, lo _sé_. Antes de que el amo me comprara yo era una… una… ¡era como tú! Tengo cicatrices, cicatrices _físicas_ que puedo enseñarte, y ellos iban a ejecutarme cuando me volví demasiado fea para que siguieran abusando de mi -. Se detuvo, mirando a Hermione quien no había tenido idea de eso y estaba sin habla -. Él no tenía porqué comprarme -, continuó Elvira -, pero supongo que tuve suerte de que él necesitara un sirviente… - se detuvo por un momento -. Tiene dos sirvientes ahora, pero en verdad solo necesita una, ¿no es así? Y no soy yo quién lo va satisfacer en la cama.

Hermione dejó que el último pedazo de información se hundiera. ¿Elvira ahora era prescindible porque Hermione podía hacer su trabajo? - Entonces, ¿por qué quieres que vaya allá? – Preguntó, sintiéndose aún amargada - ¿No probara que él todavía te necesita si estoy acostada aquí, negándome a hacer su voluntad?

-No puedes negarte, Hermione -, Elvira dijo con voz triste -. Si él te ordena algo directamente, tú debes cumplirlo actuando de acuerdo a la maldición esclavizante. Forzarlo a hacer eso solo lo enfurecería y ¿quién sabe qué podría hacer entonces? Él _es_ un Mortifago a pesar de que no es el peor de ellos. Pero si lo complaces en realidad podrías llevar una existencia casi decente.

¿Una existencia casi decente cuando ella era violada regularmente en un cuarto lleno de sus amigos más cercanos? Hermione casi resopló, pero pudo ver que Elvira de verdad estaba agitada y preocupada por ella. Por lo tanto, con un suspiró, decidió hacer lo que la mujer le pidió. Además, mostrarle a él que no era cobarde sí tenía un cierto atractivo.

-Aburrida de nuevo, ¿no es así? – Él preguntó, cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba llevando su comida -. Pensé que ayer me había hecho cargo de eso -. La cara de Hermione palideció mientras se volvía lívida, pero de nuevo él ni siquiera la estaba mirando.

Finalmente encontró su lengua y dijo –: No, amo, para eso se necesitaría un hombre verdadero.

Por primera vez lo vio perder los estribos mientras tiraba sus cubiertos y se levantaba. Ella se encogió cuando se dio cuenta que probablemente no era lo mejor burlarse de un amo sádico y violador cuando uno era solo una esclava sin esperanza de escaparse. Él caminó a propósito hacia ella y ésta nerviosa caminó hacia atrás hasta que golpeó el vestidor y escuchó que algo se caía al suelo y se partía. Maravilloso, destruyendo su propiedad seguramente ayudaría a su humor.

Buscando detrás de ella agarró a ciegas y su mano se cerró en un mango frío. Lo llevó hacia delante. _Su cuchillo_. Con la mano temblándole, lo sostuvo frente a ella, pero él ni siquiera pestaño -. ¿Lo usarías? – Preguntó, caminando hasta llegar más cerca. Ella atacó, pero descubrió que no podía usar el arma contra él. La maldición, la maldita maldición -. Sí, imaginé que lo harías -. Él tomó su mano y forzó para que soltara el cuchillo, tirándolo al suelo, antes de agarrar sus brazos -. ¡Chica estúpida! – Siseó -. ¿Preferirías que dejara que los otros te tocaran? – Preguntó, zarandeándola hasta que sus dientes chocaron -. Bueno, ¿te gustaría?

-N… no, amo -, se quejó -. Por favor…

Él la dejó ir abruptamente -. Limpia este desastre -, dijo con una voz calmada que contrastaba con su reciente estallido mientras se volteaba. Hermione se apresuró a cumplir su voluntad.

La vida no era de verdad mala alrededor de la villa. El problema era que tampoco era _buena_ y ciertamente no era libre. A todos se les mantenía vestidos, alimentados y lo suficientemente cómodo, pero eso era más o menos todo lo que había allí. Los elfos domésticos y Elvira parecían aceptar las cosas como eran, pero Hermione no podía. Ella tenía que creer que había más. Casi todos los días veía a hurtadillas el _Diario el profeta_ que desechaban para revisar si había alguna mención de Harry o de cualquier otra persona que ella conociera. No había nada. La falta de noticias eran buenas noticias, suponía.

Malfoy estaba teniendo otra fiesta. Cuando Hermione se enteró casi empezó a hiperventilar. _Oh, Dios, no de nuevo_. Trató de decirse a sí misma que estaba actuando como una niña y que simplemente debería… hacer lo que tenía que hacer y enfrentarse a eso. Por lo menos él no mostró mucho interés alrededor de la casa. Lo había encontrado viendo a su pecho una o dos veces, pero suponía que eso se esperaba por la clase de ropa que estaba usando. Sin embargo, nunca actuaba de otra forma que no fuera indiferente, y no le habló de nuevo después de perder su temperamento y que ella había hecho su amenaza impotente.

Elvira se derrumbó con un horrible resfriado y Malfoy ordenó que ella no trabajara en la cocina o lo serviría en la fiesta. Él no quería infectarse con nada. Esto dejó a los elfos domésticos un poco alborotados después que él se fuera, ya que aparentemente los había amenazado anteriormente con que todos tendrían una muerte terrible si _alguno_ de ellos trataba de acercársele o hablarle sin permiso expreso, especialmente en las comidas.

Eventualmente Hermione superó su propio terror ante esa perspectiva y dijo que lo haría. Después de todo, ¿qué era servirle la comida enfrente de esos animales comparado a lo demás que ella se estaba enfrentando?

Ella no estaba, sin embargo, preparada para su furia cuando lo sirvió en la fiesta -. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, tú imbécil? – le siseó.

Ella parpadeó -. Sirviendo, amo. Elvira está enferma y usted le dijo a los elfos domésticos que no…

-Tú estás para sexo, estúpida, y ellos lo saben. Ahora no tengo otra opción -. Tiró de ella para ponerla a horcajadas en su regazo.

-¿Por qué no pones esa boca ingeniosa de ella en un buen uso? – Alguien sugirió y hubo abucheos.

-Sí, de verdad amaría que ella encontrara una manera de quitarme la hombría -, replicó Malfoy, haciéndolos callar de nuevo.

-Tú habrías llamado por mí de cualquier manera -, respondió con cautela a su declaración anterior -. Ahora solo estará hecho más rápido.

-¿Lo habría hecho? – Preguntó, sus ojos aparentemente furiosos, pero ella era la única que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verlo -. Supongo que me conoces mejor que nadie, entonces -. Él se liberó a sí mismo y ella notó que a pesar de su rabia estaba completamente erecto -. Haz tú el trabajo esta vez; ve lo rápido que estará hecho.

Ella lo miró. Cada vez parecía agregarle más humillación. ¿_Ella_ tendría que instigar su propia violación? Por lo menos esa vez estaba de espalda al cuarto y no podía _ver_ a nadie más -. N… no, por favor.

Él agarró su cabello -. Empieza -. Llorando ligeramente hizo lo que se le ordenó. Le tomó unos cuantos intentos embarazosos sin ningún tipo ayuda de su parte y entonces ella estuvo empalmada. Ella jadeó y los ojos de él se cerraron. Nunca la miraba durante el sexo -. Muévete -, dijo. Ella se movió tentativamente, haciendo una mueca a la intromisión incomoda pero al menos era capaz de controlar parte de las sensaciones.

-¿Qué, Malfoy, haciendo dulce amor? – Alguien se burló y hubo otro brote de risa.

Las cejas de Malfoy se fruncieron por irritación y golpeó su trasero -. Más rápido -, dijo.

-Reverencia a la presión del grupo, ¿por qué no lo haces? – Murmuró Hermione debajo de su aliento, pero por supuesto hizo lo que le dijo. Esto no pareció ser suficiente para él y colocó una mano en su cintura y tiró con fuerza hacia abajo contra él para así estar enterrado hasta el cuello de su útero. Ella jadeó y gimió ligeramente por el dolor y las pestañas de él se agitaron a la vez que hizo un sonido bajo.

Hermione parpadeó de nuevo. No lo había escuchado hacer ningún sonido cuando se venía. Empezó a moverse de nuevo y tomó el respaldo de la silla para apoyarse, inclinándose un poco contra él. Él parecía tratar de evitar cualquier contacto físico innecesario con ella, más notablemente con sus senos, pero aparte de eso no reaccionó mucho. Su mano se tensó ligeramente en su cintura mientras la guiaba, forzándola hacia abajo un poco más fuerte de lo que era cómodo.

Decidiendo probar una teoría ella se inclinó hacia delante e hizo un ronroneo bajo contra su oído, con la intensión de trasmitirle placer y no fue decepcionada. De nuevo sus ojos revolotearon, gimió y embistió contra ella, y golpeando contra su núcleo se corrió.

Interesante.

Él la empujó fuera de su cuerpo, puntos rojos de inconfundible furia rodeaban sus mejillas, pero no permitió que eso se evidenciara de ninguna otra manera -. Vete -, dijo -. Y esta vez, mantente alejada.

-Sí, amo -, ella respondió y salió del cuarto.

Un par de horas después ella estaba parada fuera del cuarto donde se celebraba la fiesta de nuevo, paralizada, mirando. Los gritos la habían traído desde su propio cuarto. Se sentía completamente enferma. Ella misma había sido violada, sí. Se había sentido horrible, sí. Pero aún así observar a otra pobre chica gritar y llorar y retorcerse se sentía mil veces peor que haberlo pasado por sí misma. Ella no conocía a la chica y no era Malfoy esa vez, sino otra persona. Un hombre grande y lleno de cicatrices, que se estaba riendo y disfrutando de los gritos.

-¿No te dije que te fueras a la cama? – Le pregunto una voz dura. Malfoy. Aparentemente había dejado el salón y la vio parada allí.

-No, amo -, dijo con voz ronca -. Me dijo que me quedara alejada -. No podía alejar sus ojos de lo que estaba pasando.

La volvió a la fuerza para encarar a su amo -. Entonces ve a la cama. Ahora -. Sabía que no tenía más opción que obedecer, pero no pudo evitar ver hacia la chica de nuevo -. ¡Ignóralo! – Ordenó.

-¿Ignorarlo? – repitió -. ¿Cómo? – No esperaba que él le contestara.

-No pienses en ella como una humana y _no_ te permitas sentir lástima.

-¿No sentir lástima? – Hermione preguntó -. ¿Entonces qué es lo que _me_ hace humana? – Se volteó y fue a su cuarto porque ya no podía luchar más contra el peso de su maldición.

Le dijo a Elvira lo que había visto al día siguiente pero Elvira no estuvo tan apabullada como había pensado que iba a estar -. Mira -, replicó -. Parece que no terminas de entenderlo. Ellas son chicas para _violar_, tanto en esas reuniones como en cualquier sitio donde ellos lo deseen y yo estoy tan terriblemente_ marcada_ por todo mi torso que ningún otro hombre me querría de nuevo. ¿Qué parte de eso no te sugiere violencia y gritos y llantos y miseria?

Hermione no supo cómo explicarlo. Cuando había sido violada había sentido más humillación de la que alguna vez hubiese sentido antes por ser expuesta y usada de esa forma y el acto en sí dolió un poco, pero… la extensión de la violencia contra ella fue jalarle el cabello. Ella únicamente había estado adolorida entre las piernas el día después, no sangrando o perdiendo cualquier cosa además de su dignidad y autoestima. Su única cicatriz era psicológica pero ella lo superaría una vez que Voldemort y el último de los Mortífagos fuera vencido. Se rehusaba a aceptar cualquier otra posibilidad de terminar esa guerra además de esa.

-Sé que no quieres creer esto -, dijo Elvira con voz plana -, pero estas siendo tratada como una reina en comparación de muchas en tu misma posición -. Ella levantó su mano para callar las objeciones de Hermione -. ¿Me dijiste que él se aseguro que fuera el único que te tomara antes de comprarte, verdad? - Hermione inclinó levemente la cabeza, ella seguía enumerando las cosas, esperando que Hermione asintiera cada vez -. Él te compró y después te mantuvo para sí mismo. Solo te pidió para una reunión, posiblemente para demostrar que tú todavía eras lo suficientemente entretenida para tenerte cerca. Te deja sola la mayoría de los días. No te golpea de ninguna forma. No ha requerido que muevas un dedo por aquí a pesar que solo te ha convocado _una_ vez el mes pasado…

Hermione levantó sus dos manos -. ¡Bien! ¡Lo he tenido fácil! Hazme sentir culpable, ¿no? – Ella no podía olvidar a esa chica de la noche anterior y sus ruegos.

Elvira negó con su cabeza -. No deberías sentirte culpable. Deberías sentirte feliz. Cuando fuiste capturada, fuiste condenada a ser usada hasta que ellos se cansaran y después te matarían. Aquí estas a salvo, por lo menos mientras mantengas feliz al amo.

Lentamente, Hermione negó su cabeza. ¿A salvo? No, esto no era estar a salvo. Sin embargo Elvira si tenía un buen punto. ¿Por qué él le estaba ayudando? Él nunca parecía muy interesado en violarla. Él lo hizo y había terminado, pero sencillamente se rehusaba a mirarla a los ojos o tocarla, lo cual mostraba un nivel de desagrado que no encajada en todos los demás. No era como si él fuera por todos lados a comprar cada vagabunda que pudiera, tampoco. Había comprado dos chicas, una que según dice estaba muy marcada por demasiado uso, y la otra que no había sido usada de ninguna manera.

La celda en la que había estado cuando fue capturada inicialmente contenía ocho chicas y había habido rumores que los Mortifagos buscaban a chicas jóvenes por lo menos una vez al mes. Ella sabía que no había sido tomada en un allanamiento, sin embargo; había sido una cautiva de guerra, así que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ahora no estaba segura que ellos no lo hubiesen hecho bien.

-Deja de inquietarte -, dijo Elvira, estornudando en un pañuelo -. No puedes salvar al mundo. Solo agradece a tu creador que _tú_ estás bien -. Hermione no concordaba particularmente con Elvira, pero sabía, que por ahora, ese era un buen consejo.

Ahora veía a Malfoy en las horas de comidas cuando le servía. Ella no tenía idea que hacía él todo el día o como pasaba sus noches y la verdad tampoco le importaba. Se había acercado a ella una sola vez y fue para decirle que se quedara en su cuarto por el resto del día y de la noche y que bajo ninguna circunstancia saliera. Elvira le había dicho más tarde que era porque sus padres iban a ir a cenar. Hermione encontró eso un poco confuso. ¿Por qué a sus padres les importaría que él tuviera una esclava sexual? Ellos no le parecían moralmente superiores y estaban destinados a saberlo de todas maneras.

Además de eso, ella lo veía una vez al día por media hora donde él la ignoraba mientras comía. Aún así, cuando ella arreglaba y limpiaba la mesa podía algunas veces subir la mirada y encontrarlo comiéndose su escote con la mirada. Una vez lo había visto mirar sus piernas, bastante visibles a través de su hendidura, cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras. Sin embargo, él nunca admitiría nada de eso, y sí lo descubría haciéndolo simplemente la ignoraba de nuevo.

Así que ella paró de descubrirlo y se inclinaba un poco más para recoger los platos usados, y subía las escaleras más lenta y sensualmente y lo rozaba ocasionalmente, cuando servía su comida. No estaba segura por qué estaba haciendo eso, además del hecho de ver la expresión de su cara, de la cual ocasionalmente lograba dar un vistazo, y era realmente graciosa. Además, él merecía un poco de incomodidad aunque ese fuera únicamente la extensión de su venganza que podría obtener en ese momento.

Otra semana pasó. Dos. Tres… Hermione no se estaba sintiendo muy bien últimamente. Era más que todo en las tardes que se sentía mal, pero como casi no tenía nada que hacer, nadie le preguntaba cuándo iba a acostarse. Sin embargo, ella no se cansó de su pequeño juego.

Malfoy ya estaba en el punto de que cuando ella estaba cerca casi temblaba y quería ver que tan lejos podría presionarle antes de tener que ceder. Aparentemente la veintena de días era el límite.

-Discúlpeme, amo -, dijo, rozándolo cerca cuando pasaba a su lado a camino a la mesa con el mayor intento de limpiarla. Los platos fueron removidos, y contra toda costumbre, Malfoy estaba todavía allí, parado en la mitad del cuarto. Se hubiese sentido un poco alarmada sino hubiese estado muy ocupada presionando botones. Aparentemente ella había llegado a un gran botón rojo que decía ¡NO APRETAR!

Él tomó su cintura -. ¿Qué estás jugando aquí? – Preguntó con severidad.

Está bien, tal vez ella había exagerado solo un poco -. ¿Qué quiere decir, amo? – Preguntó, fingiendo inocencia -. Estaba a punto de limpiar la mesa…

Él la empujó hacia la mesa que había mencionado, sin dejarla ir -. Extrañas ser violada, ¿es eso? ¿Te gustaría que diera unas cuantas fiestas más?

Abandonando toda su actuación se burló desdeñosamente de él -. Tú _necesitas _de esas asquerosas fiestas para lograr que se te pare, ¿no es así?

Él la empujó contra la mesa y jaló su túnica -. Júzgalo por ti misma -, dijo en voz ronca mientras la penetraba. Está vez, sin embargo, fue diferente. Está vez ella estaba lista para él. Más que lista. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y después gruñó -. ¡Maldita seas, Granger! -, rechinó -. ¡Tú sabes mejor que esto!

Él trató de retirarse, de salirse de ella, pero puso sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y empujó contra él, consumiéndolo. Él gruñó de nuevo, perdiendo obviamente el control, pero por primera vez sus ojos estaban abiertos, atrapados en los suyos, llenos de necesidad. Ella se movió contra él de nuevo y él se rindió, destrozo su túnica, liberando sus senos, y se inclinó para succionarlos. Ella gimió y se dobló hacia él, pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello mientras las más deliciosas sensaciones corrían a través de ella. Había tenido razón. Él la deseaba. Él deseaba que ella estuviera dispuesta. Bueno, esta vez ella lo estaba.

Le arrancó su ropa, buscando su piel, y cuando la encontró y acarició su piel desnuda, él hizo un sonido ronco de aprobación. Sus labios se movieron desde su cuello y encontraron los suyos y los atrapó en un desesperado y apasionado beso.

Sus movimientos eran frenéticos y rápidamente se estaban acercando al borde. Ella llegó allí primero. Trató de contenerse, de verdad lo hizo, pero la frenética necesidad de ese encuentro era demasiado para ella y gritó de éxtasis. No le tomó muchos segundos a él para seguirla, llegando más fuerte y sonoramente de lo que alguna vez creyó posible en él.

Después hubo el silencio y respiración trabajosa antes que él se alejara y arreglara su ropa como sabía que iba a hacer -. Esto no cambia nada -, dijo fríamente. De nuevo no era una sorpresa.

-¿Por qué iba a cambiar algo que exija su derecho, amo? – Preguntó, renunciando a arreglar sus túnicas destrozadas.

-No me des esa actuación -, gruño, visiblemente agitado -. Tú me sedujiste y lo sabes maldita sea. ¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros -. Tú me deseabas. Y yo te debo… demasiado -. Al darse cuenta que no estaba mintiendo y asombrada de sus propias razones, tomó la ropa de la mesa y le dejó mirándola fijamente en su espalda.

No fue hasta unos días después de ese encuentro, cuando ella estaba vomitando su almuerzo en el sanitario con la puerta ligeramente abierta que vio a Malfoy de nuevo. No era la mejor forma de impresionarlo, de verdad, pero no le podía importar menos -. Es solo un virus -, jadeó entre arcadas por la expresión en su cara -. No es necesario que te veas así, no te contagiaras -. Él simplemente se volteó sin preguntarle nada y se fue.

Malfoy no fue a cenar esa noche y para el momento en que los miembros de la casa se acostaron no había vuelto a casa. Hermione pensó que probablemente él no se contagiaría de lo que ella estaba sufriendo. Parecía bastante delicado en torno a eso de las enfermedades; qué era eso para un Mortifago. Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.

Se despertó cuando fue zarandeada con fuerza en el medio de la noche por el propio Malfoy -. ¿Qué…? – Murmuró adormilada.

-No hay tiempo -, dijo -. Vístete -. Él procedió a sacar algunas de sus túnicas, las observó críticamente, le tiró una y metió las otras en un bolso. Hermione sabía que no debía pelear y se levantó y se vistió -. No hay abrigos o zapatos -, murmuró.

-Bueno, difícilmente los he necesitado… - se detuvo por la expresión que él le dio. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué él estaba tan serio?

Él invoco un par de sandalias y un abrigo -. Aquí, ponte esto. Rápido -. Ella obedeció. Las sandalias eran por lo menos dos tallas más grandes, quien sabía a quién le pertenecían, y el abrigo casi la enterraba, debería ser uno de los suyos. Él se volteó para irse, pero entonces sus ojos fueron a la sabana de la cama, rápidamente la enrolló y se la entrego -. Vamos.

-¿Ir hacia donde, amo? – Preguntó, sintiéndose más confundida cada segundo. Él se limitó a empujarla para que continuara y ella fue forzada a caminar sino quería caer sobre su cara. Él la empujo hacia afuera, y el aire frío de la noche le hizo estremecerse. Sin embargo, pasó tanto tiempo desde la última vez que ella estuvo afuera que ni siquiera le importo un poco. Después de alejarse lo suficiente de la casa, él los desapareció.

Ellos aparecieron en un bosque ralo. Podía ver el mar iluminado por la luna y las luces de las calles de un pueblo _muggle_ cerca de allí. Se sintió mareada por el viaje, pero trató fuertemente de ocultarlo -. Ve hacia allí -, ordenó -, y te metes en un barco _muggle_ para salir del continente -. Él le entregó la maleta y un par de bolsas. Uno de ellos estaba llenos de galeones, pero la otra… ella lo abrió. ¿Dinero _muggle_? Lo miró -. Una vez que lleguen al continente sigue huyendo hasta que estés lo más lejos posible y bien escondida de mí que puedas. Nunca dejes que yo, o alguien más, te encuentre.

Ella no entendía -. ¿Por qué? – La mirada de él voló hacia su vientre plano y sus manos inmediatamente fueron allí en un gesto revelador.

-No me importa que hagas con él -, dijo -. Pero nunca quiero verte o a eso de nuevo. Hacer eso sería una ofensa que merece asesinato para ti, y si yo no te mato sería una ofensa que merece asesinato para mí, ¿estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro?

Ella asintió. Sus ojos eran grandes y redondos mientras se preguntaba cómo él pudo estar tan seguro tan pronto. Ella no había estado completamente segura hasta muy recientemente. Había, sin embargo, supuesto que eso era una cosa muy mala. En el mundo de él, los sangre pura y nacidos de _muggles_ no concebían.

-Pero mis amigos…

-Incluso si tú _encontraras_ una forma de localizar a tus amigos, difícilmente serías de alguna ayuda en tu condición y después cuando el… haya salido ¿entonces qué? ¿Ellos amaran su cabello rubio y encantadores ojos grises? Estarán mucho mejor sin ti y ellos odiaran tu… eso por dónde provino. Si alguna vez los contactas asegúrate jodidamente que la guerra haya acabado y que ellos ganaron primero, y si regresas, déjalo atrás.

Él tomó su cuchillo y tomó su mano, cortándola profundamente. Ella dejó salir un grito de dolor asombrada, pero él la ignoro. Él mantuvo su herida abierta, sosteniendo una botella sobre ella, llevando su sangre dentro. Ella hizo una mueca y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos por el dolor. Finalmente, pareció tener suficiente y colocó la mano sobre el pecho de ella mientras murmuraba algo y giraba su varita hacia la botella, causando que la sangre se multiplicara hasta que la botella estuvo llena. Ella no quería saber para qué era eso.

Él guardo la botella y sacó otra varita que le entregó a ella -. Cuida bien de ésta, nunca serás capaz de conseguir una nueva sin arriesgarte a que te localicen. Es madera vid con núcleo de dragón. Tú mezcla, creo -. Ella observó la varita. ¿Él le estaba dando una varita? ¿Él le estaba dando a _ella_ una _varita?_ – No me fue fácil conseguirla y no pude darle una a Elvira, así que tendrán que conformarse.

Su cabeza subió rápidamente -. ¿Elvira?

Él apuntó hacia el pueblo -. Ella te está esperando allí. Ahora eres libre para irte.

-¿_Por qué_ estás haciendo todo esto? – Preguntó, sin poder comprenderlo.

Él no contesto sino que volteó y empezó a caminar lejos de ella.

-¡Malfoy! – Gritó, causando que él volteara ligeramente hacia ella. Estaba apuntando su varita contra él. Él volteó completamente y se paró allí mirándola. No buscó por su varita. Esa era su oportunidad, su única oportunidad para vengarse de todo lo que le había hecho -. _¡__Legeremens!_ – los ojos de él se abrieron en shock.

_Él odiaba estar allí. Odiaba a cada un__a de las caras sonrientes y viciosas, pero necesitaba estar allí para tratar… oh, Merlín, no. No Granger. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí? ¿No se suponía que estaba salvando el mundo o algo así? Se volteó hacia Bates "La quiero" dijo._

_Lo había hecho. No pudo mirarla. Ella nunca lo entendería. Él tenía una fantasía… en esa ella estaba dispuesta y empujaba y gemía con placer debajo de él mientras penetraba en su calor húmedo… eso ya no sería posible. Se odiaba a sí mismo por hacer eso, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo de nuevo sí quería salvarla. Sin embargo, se rehusaba de disfrutar completamente de ella, se juró, que no la tocaría de ninguna forma que no tuviera que hacerlo._

_Lo había hecho de nuevo. Ella había estado quieta, haciéndolo un poco más fácil para él. Si ella hubiese gritado o llorado no pensaba que podría haberlo hecho. Estaba agradecido que de que le permitiera salvarla, tal vez si él lo hacía, él podría salvar una pequeña parte de sí mismo. "Quiero comprarla" le dijo a Bates. "Me gusta ser el único que la ha tenido"_

_No le gustaba estar alrededor de ella. Le recordaba lo que él era y lo que no. Pero ella estaba a salvo, nadie la dañaría. Ella no lo apreciaba, pero no creyó que lo fuera a hacer. Solo deseaba no volver a verla, sin embargo debía hacerlo, ella no se mantendría fuera de su camino._

_Era su turno de ser anfitrión. No había considerado que ellos tal vez quisieran verlo usar su nueva compra. Trató frenéticamente de conseguir una excusa, pero nada podría convencer a esa gente que no podría hacerse, no sin convencerlos que ella debería morir. Él la había llamado…_

"_¡__Llora, maldita sea!" ¿No se daba cuenta que su vida dependía de que ellos creyeran que tenía valor de entretenimiento? Él la había herido físicamente, la había hecho llorar a propósito, y había estado aliviado por ello. Sin embargo eso le había hecho perder su erección y no había ninguna fantasía que pudiera conjugar que no se bloqueara por su sollozo lastimero. Al final, tuvo que fingirlo, sabiendo que ella no sabría la diferencia y esperando que nadie más lo hiciera, y la había despedido. Él se emborracho bastante esa noche._

_Él sabía que ella lo odiaba y su intento de herirlo solo lo probaba. Le hería que ella no se diera cuenta de todos sus sacrificios, pero tal vez su odio finalmente la mantendría lejos de él. Por un momento quiso gritarle sobre su frustración y los sacrificios que había hecho, pero se calmó justo a tiempo._

_Él se estaba sintiendo tan aliviado de que no tendría que llamar por ella de nuevo. Y entonces ella estuvo allí, forzándolo a que actuara. Estaba tan furioso y enfermo por sentir tanta lujuria hacia ella. Él fantaseaba sobre ella, si, ¡pero no así! Odiaba que ella lo odiara, sin embargo no habría otra manera. La forzó a que lo tomara dentro y cerró sus ojos. Era más fácil pretender cuando era ella la que se estaba moviendo. Ella gimió, con dolor lo sabía, aún así reaccionó como la excusa despreciable de hombre que era. Necesitaba correrse, demostrar que había tomado placer de ella; ella nunca sabría cuán difícil eso era para él. Ella susurró el sonido más delicioso en su oído y él se corrió, tomando mucho placer en violarla… _

_La violación de la chica joven le hizo sentir enfermo y salió del cuarto. Hermione estaba parada justo afuera, mirando con ojos grandes, aterrorizados y desilusionados. Él quería auxiliarla. Quería decirle que la otra chica no era suya; que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Sin embargo la observó ir mientras ella cuestionaba su humanidad. Él se estaba cuestionando eso mismo._

_Se volvió peor. Él no podía evitar desearla. Había noches que tenía que abandonar la casa, para no tener que poseerla. Casi ya ni le importaba que ella no quisiera. Él fantaseaba acerca de tenerla debajo de su cuerpo, haciendo pequeños sonidos de placer, y se incendiaba. Ella nunca lo querría, no de él. Lo sabía. Pero él lo deseaba._

_Él la escondió de sus padres. Su padre sabía que tenía una esclava, pero él no participaba en las orgias. Si ellos la vieran le reconocerían como la amiga de Harry Potter y lo cuestionarían, se la llevarían, la torturarían y matarían. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Ella era suya para salvarla._

_Él se encontró a sí mismo mirando a su moldeada figura una y otra vez. Deseaba demasiado tocarla, saborearla… ella no lo entendería. Se rozaba contra él y éste casi se quemaba. Ella lo estaba provocando, se dio cuenta impactado después de un par de semanas de poses reveladoras y simples roces de contactos. Aún así no podía decirle que se detuviera. Él sentía demasiado placer en solo verla, y fantasear…_

_Él se rindió cuando entendió que tenía que tenerla. Ella se mofó de él y en respuesta furiosamente la penetro… ¿calor húmedo? Él estaba completamente aturdido. Su nivel de necesidad llegó hasta el cielo y aún así sabía que eso estaba mal. Trató de retirarse pero ella no se lo permitió. Rindiéndose, él tuvo una prueba no merecida del paraíso._

_Ella no entendía algo de eso. Mirando hacia ella, él estaba temblando de emoción. Aún así no volvería a pasar. Él no podía arriesgarse a cambiar esa relación y ciertamente no podía arriesgarse a embarazarla. En las reuniones no había podido usar un hechizo anticonceptivo porque eso hubiese revelado que le importaba. Él debió haber tenido más cuidado esta vez, pero había perdido todo el sentido de raciocinio._

_Era demasiado tarde. Lo supo en el momento que la vio vomitando. Para estar seguro, obtuvo un cabello de su cepillo e hizo un hechizo Ingravesco_ _ y allí estaba… ella iba a tener un niño. Él tembló, observando al símbolo del resultado. No podía protegerla más. Solo había una cosa que él podía hacer._

_Arrojó un paquete en la cama de Elvira. "Despierta", ordenó. "Hermione está embarazada". Elvira entendió que era lo que quería decir y sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas mientras empezó a hacer duelo a su amiga. "Vas a irte con ella", dijo, cortando su mano. Elvira sería su regalo para Hermione y la razón por la que ella no podría arriesgar su vida en ir a buscar a sus amigos. El cuarto de Elvira estaba en ruinas y había sangre por todas partes, inclusive había una pequeña laguna en el piso. No se esforzó en no pisarlos mientras se volteaba y se iba, con una muy pálida Elvira a su lado._

_Por cada cosa que él hacía bien, había miles que hacía mal. Él no tenía el coraje para ir en contra del Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, tenía que hacer esto porque… _

Apareció una pared y Hermione fue empujada violentamente de su mente, sintiéndose aturdida y un poco mareada mientras regresaba en sí -. Eso fue suficiente -, dijo él en calma, y ella se dio cuenta que él le _permitió_ verlo.

¿Había querido que lo entendiera? Ella abrió su boca para hablar, para decir cualquier cosa, pero no supo qué. Él se volteó de nuevo y esa vez dio unos cuantos pasos y después desapareció fuera de su vida.

Ella iba a tener un niño. Y ella había entrevisto esas últimas palabras que él no había querido que viera.

_Porque la amaba._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: La moral de esta historia es que no hay moral.

_Ingrevescois_ es una palabra en latín de acuerdo a la fuente (google, y según la autora fue bastante interesante ver que las mayores entradas de la palabra la llevaban a Harry Potter) esa palabra significa: _volverse, pesado, embarazado, etc._

**Nota de la traductora**: No habrá secuela por parte de la autora, sin embargo hay dos secuelas que crearon otras chicas, y que se encuentran en los favoritos de ésta. Yo medio las leí pero no me parecieron así que no se las traigo.

Díganme qué les pareció y estoy pensando en hacer una secuela yo misma, ya que de verdad desde que encontré esta historia meses atrás no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza. Me encanta. Propongan ustedes y díganme qué les pareció y qué pensarían sobre una idea de continuarla… veremos…

Gracias.

¿Les gustó?

Si les gustó o no dejen reviews…


End file.
